


not anywhere (so stay)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: But nothing cruel i promise, Fluff, M/M, Mention of human being sold, Romance, Slave Seoho, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: To celebrate a successful business deal, Youngjo surprisingly receives a sex slave as a gift.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	not anywhere (so stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is NO noncon/dubcon in the story! I just used the idea and turned it kinda fluffy all the way owo hope yall will still enjoy!

Being in a business and actually being successful while in it, is not actually nice all the time. Sure, the fame, the money, the channels are all great and very helpful whenever he needs it, but Youngjo sometimes can't understand why his business partners will think that he wants a  _ sex slave _ as a gift for a successful deal.

"No, thanks, I'm not interested." He has said earlier but his business partner still blatantly takes him to visit the slaves house and tells him to choose anyone he wants.

Youngjo might be single for a few years already, his last relationship didn't end nicely, but never in his whole 35 years of life has he ever imagined to be getting a sex slave. 

No matter how many times he refuses, his partner keeps calling for many slaves to come closer, to maybe try and appeal to Youngjo to choose them. This kind of world is not new for him, he knows it exists, but that doesn't mean he likes it. Some men and women are batting their eyelashes on him, some trying to appeal to him by showing some skin, and some others are just too eager to start grabbing his legs.

"Wait," he tries to stop them by taking a step aside, his eyes glancing left and right to find someone to take him out of here; but a loner sitting at the corner of the room distracts him for a second.

It's a boy, sitting silently there, alone, while staring out of the window.

His business partner seems to follow his every movement and catches where his eyes are looking at. The man flicks his fingers and points to the one sitting at the corner, "That one. Prepare him and send him to Mr. Kim's house by tomorrow."

"What?" Youngjo snaps his head in horror, "No, Mr. Park. I don't need-"

The boy at the corner is approached by some staff and then he is being brought out of the room.

Mr. Park laughs, his voice booming all over the place, while shooing away all the unchosen slaves.

"The boy will knock on your door tomorrow. Just enjoy my little gift, Mr. Kim. You can just throw him away later when it's getting boring. It's nice to do business with you. I hope we continue to be together for a long, long time."

Youngjo takes the hand offered to him in a handshake, just to be polite. By the end of the day when he is settled in his bedroom, all exhausted and sleepy, the thought at the back of his head reminds him that,  _ ah, I have a sex slave now. _

He wakes up with a start. Saturday morning never feels this heavy despite him not having to work today. There are faint noises coming from everywhere in the house; aunty Jang vacuuming the first floor, gardener Shim tending to the flowers, and… the doorbell is ringing. Who would be visiting this early? It's barely 10 am.

Youngjo rises up from his bed and makes his way downstairs to see who will be his guest. Aunty Jang opens the door and is greeted by someone foreign dressed in a semi formal suit, with someone else hiding half behind their back.

"Who…?" Youngjo stares in question at the display of someone he has never seen before.

"Good morning, Mr. Kim. I am from Lee House of Pleasure. Here I have brought the slave for you. Please sign here and-"

Youngjo doesn't hear the rest of the words and stands there in shock. He has forgotten about it. Aunty Jang gives him a sharp stare and Youngjo wants to defend himself, but the man at the door is looking very much annoyed by his turtle pace and Youngjo has no other option but to sign the  _ ownership _ documents with his shaky fingers.

The man bids him goodbye and then pushes the one hiding behind him forward, causing him to stumble. Aunty Jang is quick to help the boy up and Youngjo steals a glance at the ownership documents in his hand.

"Good morning, Sir. I am now yours to own." The boy says in a small voice and Youngjo takes a deep breath.

Never has he ever imagined to be  _ owning _ a human being.

"Let's get in. It's cold outside." Aunty Jang says while taking the man by his arm.

Youngjo catches the glare from aunty Jang, as if she is saying ' _ you will have to explain yourself after this _ '.

"Firstly," Youngjo says, "come with me. I need to talk to you." He motions for the man to follow him. His office is not available at the moment, his papers are everywhere, so he just takes the boy to his bedroom and he sits on the couch located at the other side of the room.

The boy stands still a few meters away, head bent down.

"What's your name?" Youngjo asks while trying to see the boy's face better, like, he hasn't seen his eyes and so on.

"My name is Seoho, Sir."

"Okay, Seoho. Come closer, will you? It's kinda difficult to-"

The boy, Seoho, obeys almost immediately and even drops to his knees when he reaches him. Youngjo almost screams in surprise when Seoho drags his hands up along his pajama pants and heads straight to his crotch.

"What are you doing?!" Youngjo screeches while grabbing Seoho's wrists to stop him.

Seoho lifts his head slightly and there he can see his eyes before the boy directs his gaze down again.

"I am giving you what you ask for, Sir."

"What did I ask you to do? I just told you to come closer!"

"My purpose is only to give your services and pleasure you, Sir." It's like a very well trained sentence, robotically spoken without any emotion.

Youngjo takes a deep breath. This is not going to be easy.

"Okay, listen," he starts slowly, "don't do that again, okay? Just… stay here until I figure out what to do with you." 

Seoho nods, slowly retracting his hands back when Youngjo lets them go. It's awkward; Youngjo doesn't know how to deal with this.

"I will have a room ready for you soon. For now, just stay there as I say, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

Youngjo palms his face. "Stop with that Sir. I'm not some kind of nobleman."

Seoho lifts his head, and suddenly Youngjo can see a flash of childish confusion in those kohl-lined eyes.

"How do I call you then, Sir?"

"...anything you like. Just not that."

Seoho blinks his eyes once, twice. "Okay, Master."

Youngjo leaps out of the couch at the name.

"My God." That's even worse. 

Aunty Jang is giving him a judging look as he tries to explain to her. She has been his housekeeper for years and rather than a boss and an employee, they are more like an aunt and a nephew. And when she is mad, Youngjo can't even remind her that she actually  _ works _ for him.

"I swear that I refused! But I was still brought to that place and Mr. Park just bought that boy on my behalf, for me!"

"Poor boy," aunty Jang comments, "I have heard of so many young men and women being taken to that kind of business against their will. He looks so young. How old is he, do you think?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know. Maybe I should just send him back to-"

"No, don't do that." Aunty Jang says.

"Why?"

"People said, the slaves that are being sent back to the house will be treated differently. Worse even. It will be like they fail their tasks."

Youngjo doesn't know that. He has been focusing on his work for years and he has never really heard about this side of the world so he is just clueless about everything.

"So what do you suggest? For him to stay here? What will we do if my parents visit?"

Aunty Jang frowns. "He can help me with the house chores. So in case madam visits, I can just say you hire someone younger to help me."

Youngjo narrows his eyes, "You just want to have a friend to gossip, don't you, aunty?"

"Shh. Don't focus on me. Focus on that boy. Do you know his name?"

"He said his name is Seoho. And he… God, he was about to  _ service _ me earlier. I was terrified."

"Get to know him better. Learn more about him. He looks like he hasn't seen half of this world."

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"My eyes might be old but they can still see loneliness, my boy."

Youngjo sighs and nods. "Okay, if you say so."

Seoho, Youngjo learns, is a silent person. Or maybe that is how he is taught to be. But for the first few days he is staying, he barely says anything if not being asked to.

Aunty Jang is trying to get close to him. Youngjo watches from the corner at how she offers him some food and how he thanks her politely. He looks pretty normal, just minus the fact that he is actually here as a sex slave; but when aunty Jang hands him a cookie, he looks like a kid. His eyes shine in a different way and there is a quirk of smile at the corner of his lips.

Youngjo spends his days just like usual, waking up, having breakfast, going to work, before coming back home. Usually, when he gets home earlier than the usual time, he would still catch aunty Jang before she goes back home; but recently, it's Seoho who is waiting up for him at the door. He hasn't gotten used to it just yet; that fact that someone else,  _ practically a stranger _ , is living in his house and waiting for him all alone.

His things and money are intact, untouchable, and so far he can see that Seoho purely stays here to commit to his original purpose. But then again, he hasn't known him that much so maybe a round of talk will do.

"Um, Seoho?" He calls out at night before the man could escape into the confines of his room. Youngjo has noticed that Seoho either spends his time in the kitchen with aunty Jang or in his room which is just two rooms beside Youngjo's.

The boy spins around, rigid. "Yes, Master?"

That name again.

"Can we chat for a bit before sleeping?" He starts off slowly while trying to read the other's body language.

Seoho's toes fidget for a second. "Should I prepare myself, Master?"

Youngjo furrows an eyebrow. "Prepare what?"

"Should I get naked and get myself ready to serv-"

"Wow, wow, stop right there," Youngjo quickly cuts the other before he could even finish his sentence, "Not like that. God. Just a chat with me. Out there. In the garden. With tea. And cookieS."

Seoho curls his toes into the cold floor.

"Of course, Master."

So that is how they settle into the garden chairs, the promised tea and cookies on the metal table. Seoho sits up so straight that Youngjo is worried for his backbone. The crickets are chirping somewhere in the background and actually he is not sure how or what to talk about. He just wants to get to know the other better.

“Actually,” he starts, watching the slight flinch coming from the other, “we don't know each other that much. I’m sure you are pretty close to aunty Jang by now, but I don’t know anything about you other than your name. Do you know my name?”

Seoho swallows. “Yes, Master.”

“Like, my real name?”

“Yes… Madam Jang told me.” He whispers softly, politely, as if he is afraid that one single mistake can give him a punishment. Youngjo is not an expert in psychology but he can see how tense and uncomfortable Seoho is. The last thing he wants is for Seoho to be afraid of him.

“Yeah? What’s my name?”

Seoho steals a quick glance at him, before answering in a tiny voice, “Master Kim… Master Kim Youngjo.”

He blows a sigh. “Relax for a bit. I won’t harm you. I promise.”

The other relaxes for a bit, but his movement is still limited. Youngjo nods; baby steps, okay.

“How old are you, Seoho, if you don’t mind telling?”

“I’m 28, Master.”

“You look younger than your actual age.” Youngjo responses in surprise. Seoho looks very much like he is in his early twenties.

“It’s been a while since you've been here.” He starts again when Seoho doesn’t say anything, “And I want to know how well you are adapting here. Do you like it here? Please answer honestly, I don’t want you to lie just because you are not comfortable with me yet.”

Seoho takes a moment of pause. “I like it, Master. Here is better.”

“Better? Than that place?” Youngjo tries to dig some more information. Actually he is very curious about Seoho's life before this, but he knows he can only push so far.

“Yes.” Seoho answers with a stiff nod of his head.

“Okay, first of all, I don’t know if I have to apologize. I thought it was bad that you had to be brought here against your will, but I didn’t…  _ buy _ you, I hope you know that. That time when I visited the place, it was because of a business partner of mine and I couldn’t say no.” He doesn’t know why but he feels like he has to explain himself. He doesn’t want Seoho to think wrongly about him.

“But I think I don’t have to apologize when you clearly said you like being here better than there. I conclude it’s safer here.”

Seoho nods, a bit eager this time, his fingers clutching together. “Yes. I… Thank you, Master.”

Youngjo lifts a hand, “Please, can you call me something else? Like, hyung or something? It feels weird to be called master or sir.” He adds a soft laugh to break the tension.

“...Hyung?” Seoho asks in confusion.

“Yeah, I’m older than you. I’m 35 years old this year so it’s only nice if you can call me hyung instead of those words. But only if you are already comfortable doing it. If it takes you some time, you can still call me anything you want.”

Seoho nods in understanding. “Yes, Master. I… I will try.”

“Thank you.” Youngjo takes a sip of his chamomile tea.

After a moment of silence, Seoho lifts a careful hand. “Master, if I am allowed to speak…?”

Youngjo almost chokes on his tea. “Yes, you can. You don’t have to ask for permission just to say something. Speak everything in your mind. Don’t be afraid.”

Seoho nods again. “I… Master, what about my job?”

“Your job? Ah- you mean,”

“What kind of services do you like, Master? I can help you with tension and anything.”

“Okay, about that,” Youngjo puts his tea back to the table, “I don’t wish to receive that kind of service, especially from you.”

There is confusion written all over Seoho’s face. God, just how pure the boy’s head is?

“But my purpose is-”

“Your purpose is to live your life healthily and safely. That’s all. You are not required to do that kind of service here. Not under my watch.”

Seoho is staring. His round kohl-lined eyes are staring in pure wonder that Youngjo suddenly feels bad for the other.

“I don’t know how you ended up in this district, what had happened before you arrived here in my house, but now that you are under my care, that’s not how it works.”

He can see the telltale of Seoho trying to argue but the fear of talking back is there, so Youngjo just continues himself.

“I cherish life. Everyone does. Slavery and prostitution are there for a reason, I know, but I’m not one to particularly agree with it. I’m just a mere businessman, I do paperworks for living, I make deals with people without knowing which ones are nice and bad, and I know for certain that I wouldn’t enter that slave house if not for my business partner literally dragging me there.”

He takes a cookie from the bowl, offering it gently to Seoho who takes it with a thankful nod. The boy clutches on the sweet.

“You are a human being here in my house, Seoho. You don’t have to wear tight fitting clothes,” he gestures to the leather adorning the boy’s body, “You don’t have to wear makeup, or put on that eyeliner. Just show your bare face. No one will be judging you here, I promise. You can speak, you can have an opinion, you can think, smile, laugh, get angry, everything, without needing permission. I assure you that."

Seoho stares for a long time. There is a glint in his eyes, as if he has just seen a whole new world spreading open before him.

"I don't expect you to be comfortable with me just yet, but at least be comfortable with your own self. Be  _ you _ ."

He lifts the cookie bowl and places it in the boy's hands.

"Here, have some more. Just be careful with your sugar intake though. You will have trouble sleeping tonight." He says with a smile. Seoho nods his head repeatedly, lifting the first cookie from earlier before to his lips. Youngjo watches as the other nibbles on the cookie ever so carefully.

"I'm getting back in. I need to get some sleep. Have work tomorrow. Do you want to come inside with me or do you want to stay here for some time?" He asks, giving options.

Youngjo can see the fight in Seoho's eyes. To obey or to make decisions.

"I… Can I stay here for some more time?" Seoho speaks in a tiny voice.

"Of course. Just make sure to not catch a cold. The night wind is pretty strong lately. Ah, take this." Youngjo takes off his sweater and offers it to the boy.

"In case you get cold."

"T-thank you."

Youngjo hums. "I will be getting in. See you tomorrow morning, Seoho."

"I-I will get back inside soon, Master!" There is more volume in Seoho's voice and he finds himself grinning.

"Don't worry about that. Take your time. Good night, Seoho."

"...Good night, Master."

Youngjo falls asleep that night, with his head lighter than it had ever been.

The next morning has Youngjo stopping on his track as he heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Aunty Jang is there, with her pink fluffy apron on, but someone else he doesn't recognize is there with her. Who…?

As if on cue, the person turns around and Youngjo blows out the breath he is holding.

It's Seoho. It's just Seoho, but with a whole different look on him. Gone the tight fitting leather outfit, it's now plain hoodie and long sweatpants on him. No makeup, just bare face, and nice looking eyes greeting him. No hair gel, just damp fluffy black hair down that forehead.

"Good morning, Master." Seoho greets with earnesty and Youngjo recovers from his shock to nod at him.

"Morning. Uh, nice hoodie." Damn, he sounds so stupid.

Seoho stares at his hoodie, fingers picking at the strings and slowly pulling at them until the hood scrunches around his face. He looks… shy.

"T-Thank you." 

Aunty Jang appears with a knowing smile.

"Seoho darling, why don't you help me with the plates? I'm almost done."

"Yes, Madam." Seoho responds and then goes to the other side of the kitchen, and that's when Youngjo notices the socks and slippers on his feet. Okay, such a surprising change but he likes this better.

Aunty Jang nudges him on his ribs.

"What did you do to him? Not that I'm complaining, but what did you do to cause this change?" She whispers.

Youngjo shrugs before whispering back, "I just talked to him last night and I guess my words got into him. That's nice though."

She pats his arm befote going back to check what's taking Seoho so long for the plates. Turns out Seoho is contemplating on which are the right plates to use.

Youngjo sits on the chair and waits for his breakfast to be served for him and he thanks aunty Jang for that. Seoho is watching silently from the sideline. He pats the seat next to him.

"Come on, it's okay."

Seoho carefully makes his way, his slippers making dragging noises against the floor before he plops down on the chair.

"Did you sleep well?" Youngjo starts off slowly.

"Yes, Master." Seoho answers and he just knows that it will take a long time for the other to stop calling him that.

"How many cookies did you have last night?" He asks with a teasing smile and for once, he sees the conflict running in Seoho's eyes, followed by the reddening of his ears.

"I… Only two, Master!"

Youngjo laughs at the answer. "That's good. We don't need you getting sugar high in the middle of the night."

Seoho mumbles some soft incoherent words and Youngjo decides to let him be for now. Once breakfast is over and he is ready to drive off for work, Seoho walks him to the door, silently.

"Take care on your way, Master." His voice is soft and Youngjo nods his head. 

"I'll see you in a few hours."

Seoho is waiting for him at the door when he arrives back home. Aunty Jang is already gone the moment he parks his car and Seoho is already staring, ready to greet him. If he puts it metaphorically, Seoho looks like a puppy with its tail wagging while waiting for him. Like, he resembles that look.

"Welcome home, Master."

"I'm back. Why are you waiting out here?" 

Seoho carefully tries to take his coat and all but Youngjo stops him. "That's not your job, don't worry about it." He murmurs.

"I… I didn't know what to do while I waited for you, Master."

"Well, you could just watch a TV show or something?"

"I can… do that?" Seoho asks in awe, his eyes shining in a different light.

"Yeah, why not?" Youngjo smiles while lifting a hand up, trying to ruffle the boy's hair without him realizing it.

Seoho stills, flinching at the sudden move and Youngjo concludes that he shouldn't make an abrupt move in the future. He doesn't know what the boy had gone through in the past.

His hand lands on the boy's head, albeit gentler than he expects it. Seoho looks up through his messy bangs.

"I won't hurt you." Youngjo mumbles, while feeling the soft hair under his touch, "Also, you can watch TV or play games or bake something or anything you want. Just don't hurt yourself in the process."

Seoho bends his head down. "Y-Yes, Master."

His dinner is ready, placed neatly on the table but the soup is getting cold since he got stuck in traffic earlier. He knows aunty Jang has prepared it before she went home though.

"I can prepare it so it won't be cold." Seoho mumbles in a soft voice and Youngjo hides his smile.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Seoho has gotten used to his schedule, he notices. The boy wakes up earlier than him, helps aunty Jang in the kitchen, and serves his breakfast for him. He feels bad because it's not Seoho's job, but the satisfied look on the boy's face whenever he puts the plates on the table is nice to look at. 

The boy has also started to talk a lot more, albeit still a little shy and stuttery, but that's a progress. He waits for Youngjo to come back home every evening, starting a small talk to make it less awkward, and preparing a warm, fresh dinner for him. It's getting comfortable, he can see that Seoho is getting a little more comfortable around him and he really appreciates it.

"H-Hyung." Seoho calls for him at night, three months into his stay here. Youngjo almost drops his book at the shock and he turns his head so fast that he feels like getting a whiplash. 

"...yes?"

Seoho stumbles over his words, fingers curling and uncurling under the sleeves of his favorite black hoodie, and Youngjo makes a mental note to buy more hoodies for the boy.

"Can I… join you?"

Youngjo scoots away on the couch to give more space. "Come here, it's okay."

Seoho drags his sock-clad feet and sits down on the couch, stealing shy glances towards Youngjo who is obviously staring at him.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

Seoho shakes his head. "I… Can we… talk? I can't… sleep."

A secret smile curls on the corner of Youngjo's lips and he tries his best to not show it, in case Seoho might become uncomfortable.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I… Can I… know what you are… working as?"

"You mean my job?" Youngjo asks to make sure. It's certainly a progress; Seoho wants to know about him a little bit more.

At the nod, Youngjo closes his book and puts it aside on the arm of the couch.

"I am a businessman, that you already know. I work in an importer company, there are lots of foreign people that I have to make deals and connections with. Sometimes the deals are cancelled and called off, sometimes it's so successful that we earn lots of profit. That last time was a very big deal and my business partner was too happy with it, hence the short unexpected trip to that… house." 

He tries to see if his word might trigger the trauma at the boy but Seoho looks unaffected. 

"Are you the boss, Mast- hyung?"

This time, Youngjo can't keep himself from smiling. Seoho is trying his best.

"Not exactly. The boss is my uncle and there is still my father, so I'm… basically the third in charge?"

"That's so cool." Seoho whispers in awe.

Youngjo laughs softly and ever so slowly reaches a hand forward. Seoho doesn't flinch but he is watching the hand intently. When the hand lands on his head, gentle and not harmful, he relaxes.

"The cool position has a big responsibility too. It's not all wow and fun."

Seoho bends his head slightly at the hand patting his head.

"I see." 

Youngjo keeps his hand lingering for a moment before retracting it. Seoho stares at his hand for a quick second.

"What else that you want to know?"

"Oh, I… Nothing else, hyung." Seoho murmurs.

"It feels nice to hear you calling me hyung."

"Ah, that," Seoho pauses, ears flushing in pink.

"Keep it like that. Or if you can find another nickname that you prefer, you can tell me."

Seoho pulls at the strings of his hoodie to indirectly hide his face and that looks so adorable.

"Oh, the day after tomorrow is Saturday." Youngjo says while he remembers it, "Let's go out to shop for some clothes for you."

Seoho swallows. "Is that alright?"

"Sure. I have seen you wearing these hoodies way too much that I think we need to remake your wardrobe. What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Great. Now let's go to sleep." He suggests.

Seoho nods and follows suit, rising up from the couch to trail after him, up the stairs. Right before Youngjo can enter his room, he feels a slight tug at the back of his shirt. Seoho is holding at it with his fingers.

"Good night… hyung."

Youngjo smiles and pats his head. "Good night, Seoho."

The promised schedule is here. Youngjo dresses himself with casual clothes and waits for Seoho to get ready. Aunty Jang is happy to hear that he is taking Seoho out to see the world, because the boy has been cooped up in the house for too long. Well, he guesses it’s a nice chance to take the boy out for a meal outside as well.

A soft knock on his door startles him and upon opening it, he sees Seoho fidgeting in front of the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… hyung, I don’t know what should I… wear.”

Youngjo runs his eyes down the boy’s body and sees that he is still clad in his favorite hoodie and sweatpants. Right, Seoho doesn’t have that many outfits to begin with.

“Get inside for a second. I think I have some clothes that might fit you.”

Seoho steps into his room, feet careful and without making any noise. Youngjo goes to look into his closet to see what he’s got for the boy. There are some shirts that he hasn’t worn for so long and it’s such a waste because all he wears to work are just plain dress shirts.

“I think you can try putting this on. Oh, and pants too.”

Without complaining, Seoho takes the offered outfit and makes his way out of the bedroom with hurried legs. Youngjo is not sure why the boy looks like he is in a hurry but maybe Seoho just doesn’t want to make him wait.

The boy comes almost running down the stairs and Youngjo smiles widely at the sight of his shirt sitting atop of the boy’s shoulder. Seoho stares at him in nervousness and Youngjo can see the excitement in the boy’s eyes.

“You look good. Come on, we have a long day.”

He can almost see the skips in Seoho’s steps.

With Seoho seated in the passenger seat, Youngjo drives his car while trying to keep his attention at the road. Seoho is looking around with wide eyes, seeming amazed at every single thing his eyes lay upon. Maybe he really should consider taking Seoho out more often after this.

The clothing shop is the main destination and so he heads there with Seoho trailing silently behind him. It takes him some time to assure Seoho that he can choose anything he likes,  _ anything _ , and the boy is so hesitant about it until finally his shaky hand lands on one hoodie. He should have known it. Seoho would be choosing a hoodie, of course.

Hoodies, sweatpants, some jeans, and some colorful shirts wrapped into shopping bags, Youngjo then takes the boy out of the clothing shop. Seoho holds on to one shopping bag while still looking around in awe. Youngjo is actually pretty worried for him because he doesn’t see where he is heading.

“Stay close to me, please. And pay attention to the street.”

Seoho nods at him but his eyes are still wandering everywhere, his little feet stumbling over literally nothing, so Youngjo just throws an arm around his shoulder to keep him walking straight. Just as expected, Seoho goes still under his touch but he doesn’t resist, which is a good thing.

“I’m not going to harm you.” Youngjo whispers while pulling the boy to the direction of a family restaurant, “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself. If you are feeling uncomfortable, I can let go but promise me you will pay attention to your surroundings.”

Seoho nods his head after a minute and Youngjo just concludes that the boy understands his words. He lifts his arm and continues walking while still stealing glances to the silent boy not so far at his back.

Eventually, when they enter a crowded street, Seoho reaches for his sleeve, tugging at the elbow part. Youngjo glances down at the fingers gripping at his shirt and he thinks maybe Seoho can only be this comfy this far, so he lets him.

The meal they have in the family restaurant is less tense because Seoho is too focused on his food. Youngjo just eats for a bit and the rest of his time is spent watching the boy eating ever so little. Seoho is skinny and he doesn’t like seeing someone looking so small and so unhealthy, so he just drops his whole food in front of the boy and tells him to eat to his heart’s content.

He brings Seoho to walk around the mall for some time, offering to buy the things that Seoho might be interested in, but the boy refuses to spend more money for himself. They go back home and are greeted by aunty Jang who is so excitedly asking Seoho how it is outside. Youngjo parks the car properly and once he enters his house, he sees both of them giggling over some things he can’t understand.

Speaking of it, he has never really seen Seoho smile for once…? Like, he sees him in fear, nervous, uncomfortable, stuttering, and even looking robotic, but he guesses he has never seen Seoho with his lips spreading wide into a smile though. This might be the first time, and even though he doesn’t see the smile, he gets to hear that soft giggle and Youngjo thinks it’s enough for now.

Over time, they have developed a habit to spend a short time every night talking. Just random chats, sometimes they don’t even talk at all. Sometimes they just sit there, watch the stars winking, or see the moon being so round, or just enjoying the gentle late night breeze. Most of the time, Youngjo starts conversations with the boy, and on some rare times, Seoho tells him about what he does daily.

An understanding has formed between them and Youngjo thinks it’s better than being strangers. They still don’t know that much about each other, but slowly, they are learning.

Seoho learns to open up, to trust people. Youngjo learns that everyone has their own fear and past. 

Not everyone has the same kind of life. Youngjo now realizes as he watches Seoho silently play with his tea bag.

"Tell me about yourself." He whispers ever so softly to not surprise the boy.

Seoho looks up, eyes wide and hair fluffy from the wind. Youngjo wants to reach a hand to tidy it but he holds himself back.

"About… me?" Seoho asks back in a whisper.

"Yes. Anything. Tell me anything about you that you feel comfortable enough to share."

Seoho bites his lip and he is thinking. Youngjo almost can hear the gears in his head turning. It's not that difficult to read Seoho's mind. The boy is just too pure. Too predictable. So easy to read, so easy to be manipulated by bad people.

"I… I had never gone outside of the country." Seoho tells in embarrassment. Youngjo's ears perk up at the sentence. What surprises him is not the confession, but rather the fact that Seoho is  _ opening up _ .

"Yeah?"

Seoho puts the tea bag away. "And I…" He pauses for a second, hesitating, "It was my first time going outside… of the House…"

"First time?" Youngjo furrows his eyebrows.

"I was bought… for you. It was the first time I ever stepped out of the House." 

The confession surprises Youngjo greatly. He is not sure if he gets it right but… Seoho had never gone out of that place if not for being  _ bought _ ?

"Seriously?"

Seoho nods his head, hands gripping onto the chair he is sitting on.

"No one had really shown interest in me so… no one bought me just yet. I… hyung, I," he pauses again, choking on his own words, "I was so glad that you  _ came _ ."

His words come out in a whisper and Youngjo feels his heart wrenching. Poor boy, he can't imagine how terrible to be trapped in that place for so long.

"God," Youngjo breathes out, dragging his chair closer to where the boy is sitting. He doesn't know whether Seoho would appreciate his next move, but he just hesitantly holds his two arms open.

"Do you… maybe need a hug?" He offers.

Seoho stares at his arms then up to his face, all the while having this puzzled look. Youngjo waits, not rushing, because he knows Seoho will move at his own pace. 

The night breeze is soft and gentle, refreshing and not that cold, when Seoho finally,  _ finally _ , goes into his arms. Youngjo lets out the breath he is holding and he closes his arms around the boy, pulling him closer gently.

Seoho puts his head on his shoulder, and Youngjo can smell the distinct scent of his shampoo. The boy is small, warm, and just still kinda skinny as he ever so carefully wraps his arms even tighter. The instinct to protect is getting stronger.

"This is the first time," Seoho says in a whisper.

"Yes?" And Youngjo finds himself whispering as well.

Seoho nods against his shoulder. "The first time I've got to be hugged."

Youngjo closes his eyes and just instinctively pulls the boy closer. He wants to know more, about his past, about his life there, about how he ended up there, but he knows this is already too much for Seoho. There will be the right time for the boy to speak more, but he thinks it's enough for tonight.

"It's okay," he says, "You can come to me whenever you feel like getting a hug. To aunty Jang too. She will definitely appreciate it."

He can feel Seoho's fingers taking a grip at the front of his shirt. Those fingers shake. And Youngjo feels his heart shakes as well.

"A hug is nice." Seoho murmurs softly, "Can I get a hug more often?"

"Of course. Every morning, every night, everyday, every time you want it, just come to me. I won't mind."

Seoho snuggles closer and Youngjo holds his breath.

"Thank you… hyung."

"Anytime, Seoho."

The night is getting late and Youngjo has too much in his head. The wind blows and luls Seoho to sleep. With the boy in his arms, Youngjo brings him up to his room and lets him rest for the night.

As promised, hugs have become a necessary thing to do every day. Youngjo doesn’t mind giving the boy as much hugs as he wishes for, but he is just wary that he might have pushed the boy too far. Luckily, Seoho seems to open up a bit more often recently, telling him random things in his tiny voice and that’s all Youngjo can ask for.

The more he thinks about it, the more he notices that Seoho has developed way better than the first time he arrived here. The boy barely spoke the first time, and now he can greet Youngjo when he is back from work, with small talks and tiny smiles, and  _ damn _ , whenever Seoho smiles, his eyes turn into crescents and he is so adorable.Youngjo always finds himself malfunctioning for a second whenever he gets to be greeted with that smile.

Seoho might be an adult, but he is still behaving like a child and that makes Youngjo want to protect him even more. Seoho is now staying in his house, and automatically becomes his responsibility and Youngjo doesn’t want to break his own promise; of being harmless towards the boy.

But it’s just so  _ difficult _ .

Seoho is just so freaking adorable.

Whenever he smiles, Youngjo just wants to cuddle him and pats him and hugs him and just… treats him better.

He likes Seoho. A lot.  _ Not that kind of like yet _ , but he treasures Seoho to the point that he is looking forward to seeing him every morning after he wakes up from his sleep.

Recently, the first thing he does whenever he wakes up is to knock on Seoho’s room and wake him up. He doesn’t know why he is waking up so early, or why Seoho is sleeping in more recently, but he concludes that Seoho has accepted that he and everyone in this house mean no harm to him. It’s like he can see Seoho lowering his guard bit by bit.

He has also gotten so close to aunty Jang that he no longer calls her with madam, but also with aunty. The way he calls  _ hyung _ has also become a rather sweet morning call for Youngjo and he just can’t get enough of it.

About their state of being comfortable around each other, Youngjo has rarely seen Seoho flinching whenever he gets too close. He guesses hugs certainly play a big role in this change.

Seoho likes hugs. That he is certain. The boy doesn’t say it, but Youngjo just knows that he is seeking for at least one hug every morning. Maybe he is being too dramatic, but it feels like he knows that somehow, hugs become reminders for Seoho that this all is not a dream. He is not sure how deep the boy’s wound is, but he just wants to help him heal it all.

Whenever Youngjo puts his hand on Seoho’s head, the boy doesn’t say anything but pushes his head more into the touch. The hand is heavy and warm and, once again, Youngjo thinks it serves a reassurement for the other.

They spend more time together. Youngjo takes him out to see the outside world as often as he can and whenever he is not able to do that, he makes sure to make it up for the boy by buying him delicious food or taking him out to the amusement park on the next chance. Seoho doesn’t say it, but he knows the boy appreciates him.

Recently, Seoho lets him hold his hand. They have been going out a lot, and the places are crowded so Youngjo is just so worried that he might lose the boy. He stops at the side road and tells Seoho about his worry and he offers his open palm, giving the boy the choice to reject his silent proposal. Seoho stares at his hand, says nothing, and just simply slips his hand into his. They hold hands for the rest of the day. And also for the next coming outings they have.

Seoho has small hands, Youngjo notices. It might not even be like that, but for Youngjo, everything about Seoho is so adorable and small. Or maybe he is just being biased, not sure.

Aunty Jang has her suspicions about him, about why he is so hung up over Seoho being so adorable, but Youngjo tells her that he is just taking care of the boy. She nods without meaning it, as if she doesn’t trust him. Okay.

But over time, Seoho has gotten very well. Better, way better, and the boy comes up to him first to talk about something, to bid him goodbye before he goes to work, to greet him hello once he steps into the house in the evening, or to just seek a hug. Youngjo feels like he is needed by someone, feels like his presence can be the core for someone else, can cheer Seoho, can help Seoho grow. He feels proud and happy, though he is not sure why he is this elated over it.

Youngjo offers to dance. Seoho is dumbfounded.

They are lounging in the living room, enjoying slow music while watching the rain falling down outside. They can’t go out and Seoho’s been staring out of the window the whole time, dying to go out and Youngjo just watches the boy’s foot doing tiny taps following the music’s beat.

Just random dances, feet clumsy on the carpet, and Youngjo laughing when his knee hits the coffee table. Seoho stares at him for a few seconds before finally joining him, and then the both of them giggle at the loud raindrops and the changing music. Free, tinkling laughter echoes all over the living room, and Youngjo has never heard a sound clearer than this. It rings so nicely in his ear, clear as crystal, sweet as honey, and addicting as in Seoho himself.

He lets Seoho step on his feet and he moves them around as if they are in a ballroom dance, his lips spreading wide in a grin as he listens to Seoho shrieking laugh at the fear of toppling over.

Too adorable. Too pretty. Too beautiful. Too precious.

Youngjo holds Seoho’s face in his hands and he just stares, watching the boy blinking his eyes in question, counting on all the tiny moles all over the face. He sighs fondly. This boy is too precious.

“Hyung?”

“You are too cute, Seoho.” He says with a chuckle and then he goes to squish the ever slowly fattening cheeks. He makes sure to feed Seoho lots of food and now it’s paying off.

Seoho’s lips are pursed forward with how he is pushing those cheeks to the middle, and Youngjo laughs at the confusion on his face.

Those eyes, now always free of kohl, are staring at him in confusion, so pure, and so lively; but those bangs are covering them.

“Your hair is getting longer. What do you say about a haircut?”

“Hair… cut?”

“Mmh, look, I can’t see your eyes.” Youngjo says while pushing the bangs away. “There they are.”

Seoho looks up, his eyeballs rolling to stare at his bangs and he looks so childish doing that. Youngjo giggles softly and plays with the bangs.

“We can give your hair a short cut. It will give you a fresh look. What do you say?”

“Will you do it, hyung?”

“Me? You want me to cut it for you?”

Seoho nods and Youngjo hums, “But I’m not an expert.”

“It’s okay.”

“Alright, if you say so. We are going to cut your hair tomorrow evening. Yeah?”

Seoho smiles at him while nodding his head. Youngjo sighs fondly at the sight of cuteness.

“Go to sleep, buddy.”

Seoho sits in front of the mirror while Youngjo nervously holds onto a scissor. He hopes he doesn’t mess it up.

“Close your eyes.” He says gently and Seoho obeys without any hesitation. Youngjo could only be awed by the obedience.

The sharp, crispy sounds of scissor cutting the hair fill the whole bathroom. Seoho closes his eyes all the time, and there is a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Youngjo keeps telling himself to not get distracted by the appearance.

Seoho’s black hair is slowly getting shorter, his forehead and eyes are slowly making their appearance and Youngjo does the final touch before he gently tilts Seoho’s head higher.

The boy still has his eyes closer and the smile grows even wider when he feels Youngjo’s hands gently caressing his now short hair.

“Is it looking good, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Youngjo tucks some hair behind the ear, “You look prettier like this.”

Seoho smiles, the tip of his ears turning pink.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah.”

Seoho flips his eyes open and Youngjo just stares. Stare so deeply that he can see his own reflection on those eyes. Seoho smiles up at him, thankful and appreciative.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Youngjo can’t help it. Not when Seoho is smiling up to cutely at him, looking so fresh, giving him that crescent eye smile, and just being  _ so precious _ . No he can’t handle it.

He surges forward to kiss the boy on his forehead. Just a peck, nothing more, nothing less.

Seoho’s mouth parts open in surprise, while his eyes close shut.

Youngjo clears his throat. “You look too cute. Uh, come on, get up so I can clean the mess.”

The boy obeys almost immediately, seemingly still taken aback by the sudden move he causes. Youngjo internally curses himself for turning the situation awkward just because he is a complete sucker for cute things. He should have been able to hold himself back, dang it.

When he bends down to start cleaning the mess, something stops him from doing so. Seoho has curled his arms around his waist, face stuffed into his back.

“T-Thank you, hyung.”

Youngjo swallows thickly at the warm hands on his stomach, at the little arms surrounding him, at the soft fluffy black hair tickling the back of his neck. God.

He awkwardly pats the hands. “You’re welcome. Now, get out and find something to do while I clean this.”  _ So I can breathe properly _ , he wants to add.

“I can help you, hyung!”

“Uh… sure.”

“What do you want to eat?” Youngjo asks while squeezing the hand in his hold. Going out for groceries is something that he does whenever he has the spare time. Aunty Jang is the one usually going to get the groceries but he is the one doing it whenever the whole kitchen is running out of supplies. And this time, he takes Seoho with him.

Seoho looks around the mart with wide eyes, his hand held firmly in Youngjo’s own. Youngjo pushes the cart with his other hand and Seoho does the same thing just to follow him.

“Anything is fine, hyung.”

“No, like,” Youngjo points to the shelves of snacks with his chin, “Any snack? When you are watching the TV, you would want some snacks.”

Seoho purses his lips as he thinks.  _ Oh no, don’t do that _ .

“Is that one yummy?” He asks while pointing to a random chips bag.

“I think so? I have never really tried that. You want to try?”

“But it’s so big…” Seoho narrows his eyes at the big bag and  _ damn, he is so cute. _

“We can share.” Youngjo grabs it and throws it into his cart. “Choose others for yourself. Cookies, chocolate, anything.”

Seoho nods with a smile. “Okay, hyung.”

When Youngjo lets the other’s hand go, it suddenly feels so empty and cold. He watches as Seoho runs towards the other side of the shelves and stares up at the various snacks with his mouth open in amazement.  _ Fuck _ , Youngjo is not one to curse that much, but this situation fits for him to curse.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, he is so fucking cute. _

He should have known that Seoho is not one to spend that much money so it shouldn’t even surprise him that the boy comes back to his side just with three bags of snacks. Youngjo tries to tell him to grab some more, but Seoho just smiles and shakes his head, telling him that these are enough.

“Alright,” Youngjo sighs in defeat and lets Seoho dump those snacks into the cart. Once done, Seoho automatically reaches to hold his hand again and Youngjo is… done for.

It’s going to be a long day for him, really.

The more Youngjo thinks about it, the more he feels guilty. Like, sure, Seoho was originally  _ bought _ to give him services ( _ God, just thinking about it makes him feel like throwing up _ ), but to think that he treasures the boy this much, he can’t wrap his head around it.

He promised Seoho that he won’t do anything, won’t touch him inappropriately, won’t treat him like  _ that _ , won’t harm him, won’t hurt him; but now… Youngjo feels like banging his head to the nearest wall because he wants to  _ kiss  _ him.

_ Fuck _ , he curses again; paper works crumpled in his hands. He is so screwed. How come he realizes this all when he is at work, should have been working with this important deal, but occasionally missing the boy who he knows is currently nipping on the seaweed crackers he has recently into?

He  _ likes  _ Seoho. Not only as a mere caretaker, or as someone who is giving him a place to stay, but as a  _ man _ . As a man who wants to hold his hand, to hug him, to kiss him, to embrace him, to make him the happiest human being alive in this world, to make him solely  _ his _ .

……breath. Take a deep breath, Youngjo. You can do it.

Okay, he can live with that. So what? He likes Seoho, so what? He doesn’t have to do anything about it so he won’t go back on his own words. He can act like he does usually, and no one will know about it. Easy peasy. Done.

Well, not really that easy.

Seoho has been very affectionate lately. It’s like he has accepted everyone, has known that he is treasured and accepted in the house. It’s like he  _ knows _ that he has Youngjo wrapped around his cute little fingers. As if he knows that he can get whatever he wants just with a small smile or a cute head tilt. And yes, Youngjo is a weak man.

He is very, very fucking weak when Seoho is cuddled to his side while they curl on the couch, feet up and TV playing a random reality show. Seoho is watching intently, but Youngjo is not. He is trying his best not to breathe that deeply because if so, he is going to breathe Seoho’s nice scent in and he is going to be way weaker than he already is.

The show is a funny one, it seems, and Seoho’s giggles fill his sense of hearing and just… it’s too cute.

A gentle thud on his shoulder grabs his attention and once he glances aside, he finds Seoho is staring up at him with those  _ eyes _ .

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” He asks softly, squishy cheeks moving as he speaks.

Fuck. Fuck, so fucking cute.

“Ah, nothing-”

“But you are not watching the show,”

“Ah, that-”

“And you didn’t listen to me.” Seoho says in finality, his cheeks puffed up so round that Youngjo can’t stop himself from poking them.

Seoho stares at him, waiting for his response.

“I’m… tired.” The lie flows so smoothly.

The other frowns, his eyebrows furrowing down. “Tired from work? You should have told me, hyung.”

“No, that’s okay- why are you not watching again?” Youngjo asks when he sees the boy grab the remote and switch the TV off.

“Let’s go to bed, hyung.” Seoho murmurs while pulling at his hand.

_ No, Youngjo. He is telling you to sleep, not to join him in bed. Stop thinking weirdly, you twisted brain! _

“I- okay, fine.” He lets the boy drag him out of the couch and head up the stairs.

All the while, Seoho is holding on his hand while climbing up the stairs. The boy has become so attached to him, has gotten used to every spot in the house that he might even tell what’s at any corner with his eyes closed.

Seoho pushes the door to Youngjo’s room open, and even enters as well. Youngjo feels his inner self panicking.

“Uh, what-”

“Lie down, hyung. Get some sleep.” Seoho pushes the comforter away to let him lay down. Youngjo obeys the soft order but he is not sure what the younger man is actually doing here in  _ his bedroom _ .

“Yeah, uh, but you?” He croaks out in confusion while he goes to lie down.

Seoho gets down to his knees, arms folded on the bed, while chin propped on his forearms. Smiling up, he pats Youngjo on the hand.

“Go sleep, hyung. I will watch for the monsters for you.”

Youngjo chokes out a soft laugh. “Okay, but there is no monster, though?”

Seoho shushes him and tells him to quickly go to sleep. Youngjo is nervous, how is he supposed to sleep properly when the object of his affection is watching him sleeping like this?

“Fine.” He says in a shaky tone, eyes closing in defeat.

_ Calm down, go sleep, Youngjo. It’s okay. Pretend that no one is here. _

Somewhere when he is already half asleep, he might have felt hand caressing his head.

But maybe it’s only his imagination.

He thinks he is not too obvious with it; but Seoho notices it. He is not avoiding per se, he is just… decreasing the contact.

Seoho has been affectionate lately, getting too comfortable being on his own skin, and while it’s a good thing, it’s not nice for Youngjo’s old, weak chest.

Other than hands holding and occasional hugs, Seoho has gotten used to being cuddled to his side, or leaning his head on his shoulder. For the boy, it might be just a move of affection for someone he cares for, but it’s not the case for Youngjo. It’s too much for him to handle, his heart is soaring, but his brain is breaking down.

So, when he is suddenly decreasing the amount of those affections, it’s bound to happen; Seoho is noticing things. Despite how hard he is trying to act like nothing has happened, Youngjo is a dumb fuck and he is so obvious. Of course, Seoho doesn’t say anything because there is  _ nothing wrong _ in going to his bedroom earlier, skipping dinner once in a while, in saying his work tires him, and all that jazz that even Youngjo himself wince at how silly they sound.

The knocks on his door startle him, and Youngjo drops the papers in his hands. He barely reads them anyway, just accessories to make it look like he is focusing. His spectacles are barely hanging on the bridge of his nose so he just goes to take them off completely.

“Yes?” He answers the call, still pretending to not know who is knocking on his door when he clearly knows that no one else is in the house other than him and Seoho.

There he is; Seoho fits his head into the gap once he opens the door.

“Hyung? Are you sleeping?” His question comes out in a soft whisper.

“No. What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in, hyung?” Two little hands covered with long sleeves of the pajama top are gripping on the door. Youngjo would be so cruel to reject when Seoho has already visited him this late, looking so sad and miserable and confused.

“Sure.”

Seoho slips inside, his bare feet padding on the cold wooden floor, and the door closes softly behind his back. Youngjo sits up on his bed, moving until his feet dangle from his bed and waiting for Seoho to come approach him.

The boy stands still beside him, staring, and Youngjo can see so many  _ questions _ running in those eyes. He feels kinda bad.

“Sit down.” Youngjo pats the spot beside him and Seoho sits as instructed, his feet dangling as well as he swings them.

“What’s wrong? You can’t sleep?”

Seoho shakes his head. “Hyung, I… I want to ask some things.”

Here we go, Youngjo thinks. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Why… why are you being so distant?” Seoho asks softly while looking up at him; his eyes so sad that Youngjo feels immense guilt for acting like that.

“I’m not… being distant-”

“But you didn’t go out to the garden at night. You skipped dinner last night. And, and you didn't want to look at me.” Seoho murmurs sadly.

Okay, this is not fair for the boy. Youngjo knows he is being so unfair to Seoho and damn, the guilt is too much.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he carefully takes Seoho’s hand into his, “I just have so many things in my head.” Which is not entirely wrong.

Seoho lifts his head. “Are you okay?”

Oh, sweet, sweet pumpkin. Youngjo puts his hand on the boy’s head to pat it. 

“I’m okay. You are here, so I’m okay. Forgive me?”

Seoho lifts his gaze up, staring into his eyes, before flicking down for a quick second that Youngjo almost misses it. The boy swallows and in the end finally nods his head.

“Hyung…?” He calls out softly, tone shaky and almost hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“Can I… ask for one more thing…?”

“Yeah, just tell me. I told you that you don’t need any permission. What do you want to-”

Seoho grips at his pajama shirt. “Can I… Can I have one kiss?”

Suddenly, Youngjo feels his ears ring and his heart stops beating for a second. 

Did Seoho just… ask for a…  _ kiss _ ?

“What?” He wants to make sure that he is not imagining things, because his head starts being so loud and his heart starts pumping blood so quickly.

Seoho’s eyes flick downward again and now Youngjo knows the boy is staring at his lips. Okay, it’s not his imagination. It’s real-

“A… k-kiss.”

Youngjo lets the boy’s hand go, moving to cup the boy’s face into his palms, and he just surges forward to lock their lips. Seoho breathes heavily; tiny, shaky fingers gripping at his shirt. 

Seoho’s lips are soft. So soft; Youngjo almost lets out a noise of satisfaction as he gets to taste them. His self control is thinning, no matter how hard he is trying to tone the beast side of him down, yet when Seoho makes a sound, something akin to a whimper, Youngjo just pushes the boy down to his bed. He kisses him, hard, quick,  _ deep _ , and there is nothing in his head. Not even a thought of how Seoho actually feels, whether he is shaken, or scared, or nervous. Nothing.

The boy makes another sound, similar to a deep sigh, and small hands are trying to pull Youngjo down, even lower. Their lips smack together, creating melodic sticky sounds that reverberate all over the bedroom. Youngjo leans back for a second, taking a quick inhale of breath and accidentally inhaling Seoho’s scent as well, and he just dives down again for more.

Seoho parts his mouth, giving a small, shy invitation that Youngjo will never be able to resist. His tongue slithers in, hot and wet, meeting Seoho’s own in the process of it, and the both of them just moan out. It’s too good, everything is too overwhelming; Seoho’s lips, his tongue, his breathy whimpers, his cold fingers, his warmth, everything about  _ Seoho, Seoho, Seoho _ .

His heart is beating so fast, out of control, as if it’s trying to jump out of his chest. As he backs away after a long time of kisses, Youngjo tries to watch the reaction on the younger man’s face. Seoho still has his eyes closed, his lips red and parted, and his whole face flushed. Youngjo swallows thickly at the sight, he is this close to steal another kiss again.

When Seoho opens his eyes, their gazes meet and he watches carefully for the boy’s reaction. Seoho brings a hand up to brush Youngjo’s bangs away, then he smiles shyly.

“Thank you… hyung.” He whispers softly.

Youngjo gulps, then he thinks  _ screw it _ ; he kisses Seoho again.

After the whole kissing fiasco, Youngjo just completely drops his act of avoidance. He likes kissing Seoho, and he likes holding his hands, hugging him, patting his head, tidying his hair, so what?

It’s somehow like a gate is opened, metaphorically. Like, Seoho has gotten used to his presence that whenever he is not around, the younger man would start looking for him, according to aunty Jang’s information. With that fact around, Youngjo doesn’t even hesitate to envelope the boy into his arms whenever he feels like it.

Kissing is a new thing for them. It’s so exciting, thrilling, and just so nice. Seoho sometimes initiates the kiss and whenever that happens, Youngjo can’t stop himself. With the boy making the move, he feels like he is being given the permission and that the other is not as hesitant as he thinks he would be. Sometimes whenever Youngjo kisses the boy, there is a thought in his head that Seoho might be uncomfortable with it, so he is relieved to know that Seoho welcomes the affection just nicely.

They often kiss until there are tears in their eyes, until their breathing comes out in short puffs, until Seoho is weakless in his four limbs, until Youngjo can’t stop himself from taking all the air from the other’s mouth. Aunty Jang might have caught them kissing somewhere in any corner of the house but she never mentions anything about it. Or when they get back from their outings and the car is parked in front of the house, but none of them come out until she has to knock on the window to check on them, only to find them with their mouth swollen.

On Sunday morning, aunty Jang usually comes around an hour later than usual so it’s all only the two of them enjoying the nice weather of the day. Youngjo stares at Seoho who is, once again, clad in an oversized hoodie and comfortable sweatpants ending just above his knees, with navy colored socks and fluffy slippers on, stirring the tea he is making. The sight is too cute and Youngjo just goes forward to wrap his arms around the boy and cuddle him.

Seoho lets out a soft noise of surprise, almost spilling the tea and relieved that the cup is stable on the counter. 

“Hyung?” He calls out in question.

Youngjo just hums and suddenly feels all sorts of feelings hitting him. Seoho is  _ so fucking adorable _ .

Seoho squeaks when he snuggles his whole face into the boy’s neck, humming and breathing in the scent. No matter how hard Seoho is struggling to break free, Youngjo is not letting him go, and in the end, the boy gives up and stands there while letting Youngjo have his weird time.

Youngjo sighs fondly, head twisted to the side so he could reach to peck the boy on his cheek. A soft, clear giggle is heard and then he is all cuddling into the neck again.

“Hyung-”

“I’m not disturbing anything, I hope?” Someone else’s voice is heard and Youngjo’s head snaps up so fast that he hears his neck crack.

A woman. Standing there. Watching them amused.

“Mom!” Youngjo exclaims in shock, suddenly letting Seoho go and going stiff. He doesn’t know what to do, his head blank and he is just… no thoughts, head empty.

His mom is standing there, watching him with a teasing smile over her lips. Youngjo suddenly feels like a dumb child instead of a successful businessman.

She walks closer, and Youngjo catches the sight of her handbag on the couch. Is she here to visit or to stay? God, he should have paid more attention to the door.

“Who do we have here?” She asks in a gentle tone. Youngjo stutters to come up with an answer, but once again, he’s got his head empty.

Seoho hides behind his back, too nervous and goes back to that closed self in the presence of a stranger. Youngjo curls his arms back to keep the boy hidden behind him.

“Uh, mom, it’s-”

“Madam!” Aunty Jang calls in surprise and everyone turns to see her. Youngjo sends the woman a pleading look and she quickly greets his mother.

The two women talk and Youngjo wants to take the chance to grab Seoho away and keep him in his bedroom so as not to overwhelm the other, but his mother’s eyes are too quick like an eagle’s. She starts asking for a name and who that might be, and aunty Jang comes to the rescue, telling that Seoho is someone newly hired to help her with the house chores. Youngjo quickly drags Seoho away and he barely hears that aunty Jang says the two of them have some kind of vague relationship for now.

The whole day is filled with his mother interviewing him about his job and trying to talk to Seoho, but the boy is a shy one and Youngjo is just too protective. His mother sends him a look full of teasing and amusement and he pretends that he doesn’t see it, all the while trying to make Seoho appear as small as possible.

Aunty Jang plays the big role today as she keeps trying to distract his mother from everything that is Seoho. Youngjo loves his parents and he is glad to see her so healthy despite not seeing her for a long time, but this is not the right time. She is here only for one day, one fucking day of visit, but it feels like she’s been here for a whole month and his energy is drained.

By the time his mother drives away and bids them goodbye (especially a wave to Seoho which the boy replies with one tiny wave of his little hand), Youngjo thanks aunty Jang repeatedly and gets scolded for being so  _ hormonal and clumsy _ . That one, he can’t deny.

Seoho is silent as they lay awake in bed after watching a random TV show. Youngjo stares at the boy’s side profile and he ponders if the other might be going back to being closed off upon a presence of someone he doesn’t know.

“What are you thinking?” He asks gently. Seoho glances aside and offers him a tiny smile.

“Nothing, hyung.”

“Come here.” Youngjo calls and the other obeys, scooting closer until they are lying on their sides, face to face. Without speaking much, Youngjo just holds a hand over the boy’s face and kisses him. Seoho’s eyes fall shut, his eyelashes kissing the apple of his cheeks.

Lips twisting gently, just tender, little movements. Seoho sighs into his mouth and Youngjo curls an arm around the boy's waist to drag him closer until their chests flush together. There are toes curling at his ankles and Youngjo smiles against the soft lips, and then he just kisses the other deeper. He really can't get over kissing Seoho.

Eventually, his mood changes, because he feels Seoho slipping those tiny fingers in between his locks, caressing and then scratching at his scalp. Youngjo lets out a groan at the touch, his hand tight on the boy's hip. Seoho continues doing so, as if to tease him and Youngjo just releases those lips to head straight to the neck, attacking the skin like what he wants to do for all this time he is holding himself back.

Seoho throws his head aside, giving more access and Youngjo doesn't waste even a second. He kisses the bobbing Adam's apple, trailing down and kissing any part of skin that he can reach.

"Hyung," Seoho calls in a breathy voice, and that spurs Youngjo even more.

He slips a hand under the boy's hoodie, caressing the bare skin of the waist, and Seoho just downright whimpering at the touch. God, if they don't stop now-

" _ Master. _ " 

Youngjo is brought back to reality once he hears the name he hasn't heard since so long.

"What?"

"Master," Seoho calls out softly, his eyes dark with something needy, something akin to desire, braveness. "Let me pleasure you, Master."

"Fuck, what-" Youngjo gulps when Seoho rises up, pushing him to lay on his back. He watches the boy going straight to his crotch, just like that first time they met here in this house, and Seoho just kisses his semi hard erection through the material of his pants.

Youngjo breathes heavily, his elbows propping himself up so he can watch what Seoho is actually planning. When the boy pulls at his pants, Youngjo lifts his hips and just lets him drag the cloth down.

Seoho licks his lip when the cock bobs up, still half hard. He steals a quick glance up to Youngjo who is watching him silently with bated breaths, before he holds on to the cock with his two hands. Youngjo groans when those little fingers pump him, trying to wake him up fully and it doesn't really take that long for it to happen.

What surprises him is the unexpected movement coming from the boy. He doesn't see it coming, he doesn't expect the boy to swallow him full, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Seoho's throat. Youngjo lets out a loud groan, head falling back to the bed. Fuck, that's so good.

Seoho starts sucking him real good, bobbing his head up and down, taking him whole, while caressing his balls with his fingers. Youngjo lands a hand on top of the boy's head, swiping the bangs away so he can see those eyes. Seoho looks up, eyes so innocent, with his mouth full with a dick. That sight takes Youngjo to a whole new level of arousedness and he pulls at the boy's hair when Seoho fastens his pace. 

He barely gets to warn the boy about his orgasm, but he can't even let a word out when he just comes straight into Seoho's mouth. The boy sucks him clean, from the tip down to the shaft and going back to the tip again. He licks the remaining cum at the corner of his lips and Youngjo feels his dick twitching once again.

"How was it, Master?" Seoho asks with his hoarse voice.

Youngjo groans at the name. He reaches to take off his own shirt, suddenly feeling too sweaty to even need it. Seoho's eyes trace the abs on his torso.

"Where did you learn that good?" Youngjo finds himself asking, in which Seoho answers with a soft giggle.

"I was trained for years, Master."

...right. He forgot about it.

Seoho reaches for his own hoodie to pull it over his head. Youngjo helps him when it gets stuck, and goes to kiss him on his mouth when he has the chance to. Seoho hums against his lips.

"I can show you what else that I have learnt." He whispers.

"Yeah? Show me." Youngjo feels his libido rising up, his blood rushing down to his cock when Seoho gets naked for real.

The boy crawls to lean his back against the wall and Youngjo watches with a word. Seoho looks brave, acting brave, but the redness on his ears says otherwise. It's cute that he is trying to act so brave when he is just as shy as usual.

"Oh." Youngjo whispers dumbly, watching as Seoho bends his knees up and spreads them apart. The boy brings his fingers up into his mouth, sucking on them and wetting them thoroughly; before bringing them down to trace over his opening.

Youngjo watches until his mouth goes dry. His eyes are stuck on the sight of Seoho fingering, opening himself. The view is hot, so fucking hot that he starts jacking himself off. Seoho lets out a breathy chuckle, his chest heaving up and down, three fingers deep inside. 

"Baby, fuck." Youngjo curses as Seoho lets out a soft whine when he drives his fingers faster inside. Oh, how he wants to do it to the boy.

Seoho is no longer a boy. Youngjo realizes that he has always seen him as someone so young and pure, when in reality, Seoho is an adult and a man, a ripe, good looking man with pretty lips and plump ass.

" _ Fuck, fuck, fuck- _ " He grunts when Seoho's legs tremble. The younger man throws his head back, mouth hanging open while he is pleasuring himself. Youngjo scoots closer, his hard cock hanging heavily in between his legs, and Seoho is watching him in anticipation.

"Having fun with yourself?" Youngjo asks in a low voice, gently taking the younger man's wrist to pull those fingers out. Seoho whines at the loss, his hole gaping for something. The sight is too much and Youngjo brings his own fingers down, longer, thicker, pushing them in.

Seoho gasps at the entry, teeth digging down his lip to hold back a cry out at how different their fingers are. Youngjo digs deeper, feeling the wet and warm walls squeezing his fingers so nicely, and imagining it will be his cock feeling the same way soon, he lets out a grunt.

"You are so cute." Youngjo murmurs while leaning down to kiss the other on his mouth, stealing his breath away while trapping him against the wall.

Seoho pants into his mouth as they kiss, his hips stilling when Youngjo adds another finger in.

"Master," he calls with his hoarse voice and Youngjo just can't handle it any longer.

His fingers draw out and then he scoots so close, hand pumping his cock while bringing it closer to the gaping, wet hole. Seoho lands his hands on his strong shoulders, silently pulling him flushed. The both of them are panting, eyes trained on the way Youngjo's cock is nudging at the opening of the entrance.

Youngjo flicks his eyes up to see the younger man's expression. Despite how aroused he is, he can't possibly let Seoho feel uncomfortable about this all. He runs his eyes over Seoho's face and the other doesn't look like he is being uncomfortable. Instead, he looks like he is impatient.

With that in mind, Youngjo pushes in and the both of them go still at the tightness. Seoho is panting heavily, his eyes closing and his mouth parting open. Youngjo breathes down the younger man's face and then Seoho trails his fingers up from the shoulder to clutch at the back of his neck.

"Hyung." He whines softly and Youngjo pushes the rest of his cock in. Seoho bucks his hips and lets out a whimper at how full he is being filled.

Gently pulling the younger man away from the wall because he knows it might be uncomfortable, he puts Seoho down to lay on his back on the bed. The younger man stares up at him and Youngjo just makes some trial thrusts to see his reaction, and it's immediate. Seoho throws his head aside, eyes closing and lips trembling. His cute little cock twitches and Youngjo just feels so aroused beyond his imagination.

He grabs Seoho by the back of the man's knees, spreading those legs apart so he could fit in between just nicely. Seoho throws his hands above his head, fingers clutching at the messy comforter for leverage; and drive in Youngjo does.

Slow, teasing thrusts as starter, before he gradually picks his pace to dig in deeper. Seoho's inner walls massage his cock deliciously tight, as if not wanting to let him out. Youngjo pumps himself in and out, pulling long drawn out moans from the man beneath him. 

Youngjo leans down, feasting on the open neck on his display. His tongue laps all over the sweaty skin, his teeth biting down on wherever he could find, before his mouth goes down to close over the nipple that he has so desperately ignored all this time. Dark pink, erected nubs take his whole attention, his teeth tugging on them on turns, and pulling a loud cry from the younger man.

He doesn't realize that he has stopped moving, his cock is still and continues twitching inside, until Seoho is growing impatient and starts bucking his hips up. The move elicits a low grunt from himself and he focuses his attention back to the main matter.

Jackhammering in, his heart pumping, the bed shaking, and Seoho drooling. His saliva trails down the side of his chin, so wet and messy and just so, so dirty. Youngjo takes the chin in his hand, fingers gripping and wiping at the saliva, yet Seoho is trying to get those fingers into his mouth. Youngjo pushes his fingers in and the younger man sucks on them vigorously. 

He fucks the younger man, deep, harsh, fast, and then Seoho is coming without any warning. His cum spills, all over his stomach, making everything even messier. Youngjo chuckles at the sight, and then he starts chasing after his own orgasm. 

Seoho whimpers loudly when Youngjo finally comes, his semen flooding inside and seeping out when he pulls out. He pants loudly, watching the blissed out face the younger man has. He bends down to kiss him again, again, and again, until they need to stop and breath.

Once they get their breathing back, when their hearts are not pumping erratically, when Youngjo has the younger man trapped under his arms, his chest against the other’s back, is when finally he gets to speak.

“That was my mom.” He starts slowly. Seoho hums, burying half of his face into the comforter draped over them. “She has been very enthusiastic over everything so if you were feeling uncomfortable about that, I’m sorry.”

Seoho shakes his head; his hair tickling Youngjo on his chin.

“It was okay. I’m not used to new people, that’s it.” He whispers.

Youngjo hums, his arms tightening around the other. “Alright, if you say so.”

Seoho plays with the comforter, “Does she visit often, hyung?”

“Yeah, kinda. Well, not really though. She visits whenever she has the time. If not, I won’t see her for the next couple of months. The last time I saw her was half a year ago, I guess. I just kinda forgot.”

Youngjo brings a hand down to caress the younger man on his waist.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” He asks, then chuckling to himself when Seoho curls into a ball, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

“…Nothing.” Seoho murmurs in a soft voice.

Youngjo brings his hand closer to the younger man’s ass, caressing the plump flesh. Seoho whines at him.

“Where did you learn all of that, huh? You surprised me.” He asks in a whisper, taking the younger man’s ear in between his teeth to tease him.

Seoho hums softly, “I was trained to do it at the House. The seniors trained us for years so we wouldn’t disappoint our master.”

The answer certainly takes Youngjo off guard. Sometimes he forgets that Seoho was originally coming from a slave house. He always thinks that Seoho belongs here for so long. The thought that Seoho was gifted to him just like an object is just… gone.

“So you… had done it before?” He asks reluctantly, feeling this disappointment and anger building in his chest.

Seoho shakes his head. “No. I mean… we were trained to give services, such as blowjobs, handjobs, stretching ourselves, kissing, and we trained with one another; but for sex, we were reserved only for those who bought us.”

Youngjo blows out a sigh when he realizes that no one has ever touched Seoho intimately just like he had done. That means he is the first man ever. Wow, that thought surprisingly makes him happy.

“If you don’t mind,” he starts again, “how long did you stay there at the House?”

Seoho doesn’t say anything for a second and he is so afraid that he might have made the younger man feel uncomfortable. But then Seoho says, “I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Yeah.”

“When did you get there? How?”

Seoho trails off, his voice becoming smaller and weaker, and Youngjo thinks the younger man might be getting sleepy. He shouldn’t continue then, he should just let him rest.

“…when I was around… ten, maybe… I'm not... entirely sure...”

Youngjo buries his face into the younger man’s neck, taking in his scent to stop himself from getting angry over it. Seoho had been so young when he got into that House, how could someone be cruel enough to do it to him?

“What about… your family?” He asks in curiosity.

Seoho’s eyes flip open, his drowsiness suddenly going away.

“I… don’t know…” His voice trails off silently.

Youngjo reaches to kiss his cheek and he quickly closes his eyes.

“Seoho? Are you asleep?”

Upon seeing the closed eyes, Youngjo hums and settles to just leave it away. He pulls the comforter higher to cover the younger man.

Seoho pretends to be asleep until a while longer, until his exhaustion knocks him off.

Their days go as usual, wake up, kisses, work, kisses. Aunty Jang certainly notices the slight limp when Seoho walks but Youngjo pretends that he doesn’t see the glare she is sending to him.

Ever since they had sex, Seoho has become more daring. Like, suddenly entering while he is showering to give him a blowjob, or when they just kiss and then his hands suddenly slip into his pants, or when they are being risky enough to have a quick fuck in the laundry room with their shirt in their mouth to muffle their noises. Aunty Jang gives them a suspicious look when they appear all messy and wrinkled, but no one says a thing.

At one time, Youngjo takes Seoho out to a business gathering. Clad in a nice suit and all, he has Seoho clinging to his arm as they make their way around the ballroom to taste the food instead of socializing. Frankly speaking, Youngjo is not one to be around people but his attendance is important in this gathering so he doesn’t have a choice.

Someone approaches them, shaking hands with Youngjo and starting a conversation about business, until their eyes land on Seoho who is half hidden behind Youngjo’s back.

“So we heard rumors, Mr. Kim.” The man starts off slowly, eyes not leaving Seoho’s figure.

“What kind or rumors?”

“Some people said that they saw Mr. Park and you in a slave house,” that has Seoho stiffening, hand gripping at the back of his suit, “And people said you got yourself a pretty plaything. I guess this is your toy?” The man finishes with a judging stare, eyes gliding over Seoho from the top of his head down to his feet.

Youngjo clears his throat; he can’t look nervous or shaken.

“I suppose you heard all the wrong rumors.”

“Wrong? But everyone is talking about the same thing.”

Youngjo grits his teeth, trying to tone down his emotion.

“People can say so many things, but only stupid people trust it without trying to seek for the truth.”

Offense flashes across the man’s face and Youngjo just offers a tight lipped smile.

“Now, if you would excuse us. My partner and I have things more important to attend.”

Youngjo quickly drags the silent Seoho away from the ballroom, out of the building. He can’t just stand there and get insults thrown right into his face.

Seoho doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t know how the younger man is feeling right now.

“Let’s go home.” He says gently. Seoho nods and sends him a tiny smile, and that has Youngjo silently heaves a sigh.

Once back home, they clean up and head to their room to rest. Youngjo stares as Seoho makes his way to his own room and the door closes softly behind his back.

The next morning, Youngjo tells aunty Jang about the whole gathering fiasco, just because he can’t get it out of his head. He doesn’t know why he can’t sleep properly last night knowing that Seoho was insulted that badly right in front of his face, like it was him who was at the receiving end.

“What did you call Seoho dear then? Did you smack that person?” Aunty Jang is angry.

“I called him my partner. And I couldn’t possibly hurt someone in a gathering, aunty. It would cost me my head and my mom would be flying back here once she heard about it.”

“Only a partner?” Aunty Jang asks, completely disregarding the last part.

Youngjo tilts his head in confusion. “What else should I call him with then if not my partner for the gathering?”

Aunty Jang makes a face at him, and she looks like she is this close to smacking him over his head; but Seoho makes his appearance and then the both of them pretend like they didn’t just talk about him.

Youngjo hears the mumble coming from aunty Jang, something close to ‘dense, oblivious dumb boy’ and he is not sure why he is being called dumb now.

Seoho is back to his usual self in a few days, and they just spend the rest of Youngjo’s day off sucking face in the bed. It starts with Youngjo calling for the younger man closer when he passes his room, and then he cuddles Seoho into his arms, blowing raspberries over his stomach until he breaks out into a loud laughter, and then Youngjo just kisses the laugh off from his face.

He is not sure how it ends this way, but the next thing he knows is that he has Seoho bent over his lap while he has his fingers stuck into the younger man’s ass. Seoho wriggles on top of his thighs, fingers closing over the sheets, and Youngjo is just a cruel man for pulling out.

The whine coming from Seoho is loud and Youngjo laughs at that dejected face. He maneuvers the younger boy to the middle of the bed and he just straightly eats him out until Seoho is a jelly, melting in his bed with drool and tears all over his face.

Yeah, life is good.

Youngjo thinks he might be a genius because he is thinking about finding Seoho’s parents for him. Like, he knows that Seoho hasn’t talked much about them, but he just wishes he can see the boy reuniting with his family. Seoho is all alone in this world, and he wants the younger man to be as happy as he is.

He hires a private investigator and just feels so genius. No one knows about this and he just wants to give Seoho a surprise. The younger man is so precious and he just wants to see him smile all the time.

It takes some time because it’s not going to be easy, he knows that. It takes around a few months and Youngjo almost forgets about it if not for the call coming from the person he hires. Seoho’s parents have been found.

Youngjo is giddy. He can’t wait to see how Seoho will react to the news.

“Hear me out.” Youngjo says when he finishes kissing all over the younger man’s face.

Seoho is still breathless, still teary eyed but still cute as ever. Youngjo is so mesmerized by the sight that he almost forgets what he is about to tell.

“What is it, hyung?”

He regains himself back. “I found your parents.”

The smile on Seoho’s face drops immediately and Youngjo is not sure why. The younger boy seems shocked; the healthy flush on his face is slowly disappearing.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asks, reaching to feel the other’s temperature. Is he getting sick?

Seoho turns his head away, as if avoiding his touch. Youngjo frowns and swallows thickly.

“Seoho, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung, can I… go to rest…?” The younger man asks in a tiny, nervous voice.

Youngjo makes it clear that the other can do anything without having to ask for permission; so why is it now? Why is he going back to that state again?

“Okay, but,” Youngjo lifts a hand and Seoho flinches, “Okay, just get some rest.” Youngjo gives up and lets his hand drop back to his lap.

Seoho gives him a quick nod before quickly scurrying out of his bedroom. Youngjo hears the sound of the door closing two doors away from his, and he lets out a sigh.

Youngjo doesn't know what he did wrong but Seoho barely looks at him for the rest of the day. During dinner, the younger boy just eats his meal and responds to his words with little nods. Seoho excuses himself into his room, completely rejecting Youngjo's proposal of coming out to the garden.

As he lies awake at night in his bed, he tries to think that maybe he had done something wrong, or said something that might offend the younger man? But he doesn't remember doing so though?

Seoho fits smiling more than frowning. Even though he is pretty and cute in whatever he does, Youngjo still prefers to see shy, eye smiles on his face instead of the downturned eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

Should he come to the younger boy's room to ask? Like, or maybe apologize for something that he is not entirely sure just yet? But will Seoho let him in or listen to him? He knows that aunty Jang calls him dense or slow or dumb sometimes, but he doesn't even realize that he is  _ this _ slow.

The bed dips and Youngjo is startled when there is a gentle grip on his back. Seoho is here and he doesn't notice him entering.

"Seoho?" He calls out, trying to look back through his shoulders.

The younger man slips under his comforter, tiny arms wrapped around his waist, and face pressed flush against his back.

"Hyung,"

"What's wrong? Can't you sleep?" Youngjo pats the other on his arm. He feels a nod on his back, and two little feet pressing into his ankles for warmth.

Seoho doesn't say anything for a while and he actually also doesn't know what to say. He wants to apologize but he doesn't know how to start it. Also, he doesn't want to offend Seoho even more. And also, he just wants to let the other sleep so maybe he shouldn't-

The hands on his waist shake, and then the back fabric of his pajama grows damp.

"...Seoho? Why are you crying?!" He calls out in surprise, trying to turn around but the younger man won't let him go.

"H-Hyung," he sobs softly, "Can't you..."

"What? What is it? Tell me so I can fix it," Youngjo feels his heart wrenching in pain as he listens to the other's cries.

"Can't you let me stay here? Can't you not give me back?" Seoho murmurs into his shirt, sobs and hiccups accompanying his words.

"What- Seoho, what are you-"

"Can't you love me, hyung?"

Love.

_ Love, love, love me. _

Youngjo feels his head spins. God, what is happening here? Is this real? Is Seoho really crying and asking him to love him? Is this his chance? Is this the reason for his denseness?

He turns around despite Seoho refusing to let him go. The younger man is crying so pitifully, tears wetting his face, and those usually pretty, smiling eyes are down sadly.

"Oh, baby," Youngjo cups the younger man's face and wipes the never ending tears. He leans forward to kiss his eyes, his nose, his trembling lips.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Who is going to send you back?"

Seoho shakes his head.

"Is it about your parents?" Youngjo tries to try the only clue that he has. Seoho lets out a hiccup and then he shakes his head again.

"Don't send me back to them- please, hyung- I can service you however you want. Please don't- I don't want to- I can do anything! Clean the house, I will learn how to cook, I can give you-"

"Baby, stop, stop, what are you saying?" Youngjo shushes him. He certainly doesn’t know what makes Seoho think that way, but he is feeling so guilty.

Seoho grips at his hands tightly, not wanting to let go, and Youngjo is not letting go anyway. He wipes the tears with his sleeve while trying to tell the younger man to stop crying. 

“Tell me, tell me so I can fix my mistake. Mmh?” He murmurs while leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Seoho’s face scrunches up.

“Is it your parents? What did they do to you? I won’t call them. Just tell me.”

“They… sold me to the House,” Seoho stutters out, “I don’t want to go back to them, please, hyung, I beg you, please-”

Youngjo doesn’t know. He doesn’t know and he is an idiot for thinking that he might be a  _ genius _ for coming up with such an idea. 

“Okay, you won’t see them again. Never again. I promise.” He pulls the younger man into a hug and Seoho immediately clutches at his back.

Youngjo caresses him on the head and he waits, waits until Seoho’s cry dies down, until there are no more tears down his face, until the younger man is feeling reassured, until he knows that he will always stay here.

Seoho tells him, once he has stopped crying, that his parents sold him to the House when he was still young. Ever since then, he lived at that House, trained and grew up as a slave. When he was deemed ready to be sold to any potential buyer, no one was interested in him because he was too quiet and not appealing. He spent more years at the House, growing older every year, before finally Youngjo came into the House and had unceremoniously bought him.

Youngjo keeps him close all the while the younger man is telling him everything. He feels Seoho burying his face into his neck and he understands that the younger man needs to feel this closeness to assure himself.

For all his life, Youngjo tells himself that he won’t be involved in any dirty thing. He knows he is a businessman and the business won’t stay pure that way forever. To reach one goal, one thing must be sacrificed and one thing must be made. But again; for once, Youngjo is  _ glad _ that he had crossed that rule in his life. The moment he stepped his foot into that slave house, he knew his life wouldn’t be the same as before. What would be the difference; he didn’t know at that time, but now he knows.

Seoho came into his life; too quickly, too sudden, too unexpected, like a storm trying to crush the entire straight line in his life. It’s too surprising, leaving him no time to warn himself, but it isn’t the problem now.

His arrival opens another gate in his life; a step closer to another kind of happiness that he has never expected or known. 

Crossing a rule in his life has never felt this amazing.

Seoho breathes softly against the skin on his neck and Youngjo uses that to tell himself that it’s real. 

He has come to the term of him actually  _ liking _ the younger man, but it was before this all. The feeling turns very quickly, changing into something more passionate, something deeper, stronger, greater, and the word  _ love _ has never crossed his mind even for once. He really is too dense, just like what other people have been saying. He might be a successful businessman, smart in that basic, but he is dumb in this thing. 

But that’s okay; dumb, at least he is  _ dumbly in love _ .

“The next time my mom visits,” Youngjo whispers under his breath, grabbing Seoho’s attention back to him, and he continues, “I’m telling her you are my boyfriend.”

Seoho’s hold on him tightens and Youngjo smiles against the younger man’s forehead, kissing it gently.

“The next time we go to any part or gathering, I’m telling people you are my boyfriend.”

“Hyung,”

“You are not going anywhere. You are staying here. With me.” He says in finality, leaving no room for complaints. Not that anyone would do anyway. Not him, and certainly not Seoho either.

Seoho hugs him tightly, his whole body trembling, and Youngjo takes a deep breath of his nice, calming scent.

“The next time people ask me who you are, I’m telling them you are someone I really love.”

Youngjo leans back to take a look at the younger man’s face, holding those squishy cheeks in his palms, and chuckling when Seoho looks this close to shedding his tears again. Their lips press together and when Seoho smiles, he feels himself smiling as well.

“You are staying with me. Forever, I hope.” He murmurs in a low voice.

Seoho lets out a shaky laughter, his throat closing up and causing him to choke. “Forever,  _ yes _ .”

Youngjo hums and kisses him again. 

“You are not going anywhere. Not without me, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it!
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
